NaNa Nanny Naruto Namikaze Naruto
by Madidi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, 15, is a boy who absolutely adores Mary Poppins.. Uchiha Sasuke, 27, is a rich buisnessman with a nanny problem.. Oh look, it's summerbreak.. SASUNARU.. A slight crossover with Mary Poppins by Disney.. Well the theme is kind of from it..
1. Chapter 1 Why couldn't I have you?

**NaNa**

Story written by: madidi

**Rating: M**, later on… I'm supposedly going to write some **steamy situations**, happening **between two men**…

**!!!SASUNARU!!!** .. if someone wanted to know..

**Summary:** **Uzumaki Naruto, 15, and Inuzuka Kiba, 17, are high school students and have been best friends since comprehensive school, having had both taken up the same hobby. Uchiha Sasuke, 27, is a successful businessman who owns many companies with his older brother Uchiha Itachi, 33. **Haruno Sakura, 25, is a pitiful woman who has been in love with Uchiha Sasuke since they were little children and is now stuck in his house having had his children, who she has absolutely no feelings for and only wishes to get together with a not so rich and loving man. Uchiha Deidara, 29, formerly known as Kumo Deidara, is a young artistic man that happened to be in the right place at the right time, when Uchiha Itachi, his present-day husband lost his wife-to-be and was left to take care of their shared child. Hyuga Neji, 28, is the best friend of Uchiha Sasuke and is in love with a high school student. Hyuga Hinata, 20, is the younger cousin of Hyuga Neji and often takes care of the Uchiha children since she loves children but has not yet found the right man to have babies with. Uchiha Ippitsu (=a few lines, stroke of pen), 12, is the son of Uchiha Itachi and Hiromu Kagaya (deceased at the age of 20, giving birth to Uchiha Ippitsu) (kagayaku = to shine, to glitter, to sparkle) and adopted son to Uchiha Deidara. Uchiha Shisui, 5, the first-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Shisui (deceased at the age of 15) the best friend and cousin to Uchiha Itachi, later turned to be his first love and even the first sexual attraction, after his death Uchiha Itachi met Hiromu Kagaya who tried to cheer him up when he was crying over his love's death, gave his name to Uchiha Sasuke's first son. Uchiha Chidori, 5, the twin sister of Uchiha Shisui, the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, gave her name to her father's most popular cloth-collection for women. Uchiha Sato, 1-year-and-9-months-old, the second-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, the younger brother to Uchiha Shisui and Chidori.

**The summer break is coming**and all the schools are free for almost three months. Uchiha Itachi and Deidara, recently married, are going on a honeymoon that had been delayed for business reasons, and leave their son to the care of the younger Uchiha brother. Oh the Uchiha children have caused trouble again? The nanny left again? Well then it's seems that the Uchiha estate needs a new nanny! Don't worry our own little Mary Poppins addict is here!

This is my version of **Mary Poppins (Disney, 1964)**, done with the help of the **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**characters. It may not be very similar to the actual movie… *hmm.. *

**Disclaimer:** Uhm… I really don't own them as you can see above… **Mary Poppins belongs to Disney**… And… uhmm… Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**(Hey! Who does he belong to exactly??!! ) A-aah… sorry I mean: Naruto belongs to Sasuke… and uuhm… Sasuke and everyone else belong to Masashi Kishimoto (psst… That means that Naruto also belongs to him…).

IF I really owned 'Naruto' as the series… I don't think that it would be, meant more for the male population than the women… since it's common-knowledge that **YAOI** (**YA**mete! **O**shiri ga **I**tai! = Stop! My butt hurts!) is more interesting in women's opinion… hmm… Why is that..?

* * *

**NaNa – Nanny Naruto – Namikaze Naruto  
****Chapter 1. – Why couldn't I have you?**

* * *

There was a strong blow of wind and the person walking down the streets, to get to their own home, grabbed onto their gentleman hat that was of bright orange and had a black ribbon running around it. There was also a hairpin that had three slices of naruto on it, clipped on the ribbon, on the right side of the hat. After the wind had passed by, the person noticed something lying by their feet.  
"Hm..?"  
"What's this?" The person passing by the Uchiha estate picked up the pieces of paper that had landed right beside his neon-orange converses.  
"Oh well…" The person sighed before putting all the paper-pieces into his left-leg front pocket and carrying on their merry way.

* * *

"Nonsense!" the younger mister Uchiha, a resident of the Uchiha estate, formerly owned by his now retired parents, yelled to his common-law wife, hitting his June mahogany colored office-desk with his left hand fist-ed into an angry ball.  
"But Sasuke-kun don't you think that it's better to have a nice person taking care of them than a person that is always sullen and strict?" The formerly-mentioned common-law wife tried to change her partner's mind… quite unsuccessfully.  
"Nonsense I said! They are Uchihas and Uchihas have to be raised with discipline!!" The man yelled calmly (Is that even possible?!) and then watched his partner mockingly  
"Sakura, are you saying that I'm wrong?" he asked tauntingly. The woman fixed her pink hair into a bun on top of her head and took her gaze off of the raven-haired man's deep onyx eyes, letting her emerald gaze fall to the floor that was carpeted with a maroon wall-to-wall carpet.  
"Of course not Sasuke-kun." she said quietly, not lifting her gaze back to the Uchiha.

Haruno Sakura had been living with the Uchiha brothers for over five years and still the younger of the two brothers had not proposed to her. They already had three children so what was wrong? Was Sasuke-kun just using her as his baby factory? Well it's not like she had anything to complain about ,though, she had everything she had always wished to have: a huge house where she could spend her days without having have to go to work or taking care of the children, she could swim in their swimming pool, she could make the cook to cook her something delicious but still quite healthy so that she could keep her weight in order, she could go shopping with her life-time rival and best friend, Ino, and buy whatever she wanted, she could go to nightclubs and stay over at her friend's place, when in actuality she was having a one-night stand with some hot rich guy, or even better, some a lot hotter guy who wasn't as rich as the rich guys, since their lives were much more interesting and entertaining, she enjoyed spending some time with a guy like that. She could fool her dream guy, who still hadn't proposed to her, by just kissing their common children goodnight and having good-enough excuses to spend some time out of the house, town or even country, besides her dear Sasuke-kun was amazing in bed! However, the sex had been completely nonexistent since the birth of their third child, who now was two-years-old. My God… Her dear Sasuke-kun hadn't touched her in two years! Nor would he let her touch him! Not even a single goodnight-kiss or holding hands, no all the normal romantic acts in a relationship, were forbidden.  
"Well then I'll get this announcement delivered to the 'Konoha News' and published by Wednesday. Until then Hinata-san may take care of the children. My brother would not be pleased if his only child got badly taken care of just because my own children made their nanny retreat from her duty. Am I making myself clear? _Sakura_?" the raven said, pronouncing the woman's name spiting.

Uchiha Sasuke, the younger son of Uchiha Fugaku and his wife, Uchiha Mikoto, the former owners of the Uchiha Corporations, had thought that he could fall in love with this woman, who was now leaving his office-room. So he had decided to take her living with his brother and himself, to make sure that she would be worth his love and being married to an Uchiha. She had the best genes of all the women, who had been after him since grade school, 'If I have to get children and marry a woman, then that shall be the one' he had concluded and ended up having sex with her after his graduation party, getting her pregnant and so taking her to live with him and his brother. Although Uchiha Sasuke may not seem like it, he really loves his children, all three of them: the twins that he and Haruno got first, a girl and a boy, Chidori and Shisui who were now five. Shisui had been named after his, at-young- age deceased, cousin who used to be a really gentle and caring boy and was also Itachi's, his older brother's, best friend who unfairly died because of a cancer. As for Chidori, it was just a name that he had always wanted to give to his first-born daughter. Chidori ended up being also the name of a women's cloth-brand that he had designed in high school but had never tried to get it into sale. Well turns up, the collection sold amazingly well and is one of the most popular women's cloth-collections.

His third child, a son called Sato, the son who was born as the output of him being drunk and horny. He came home after having been drinking with his friend Hyuga Neji. He had seen this one comprehensive school student walking with his friend, coming home from a late-time hobby and he had gotten horny. Oh come on! The boy was gorgeous! He had the bluest eyes he had ever seen and…Uhm… Anyways, of course he couldn't go to the student and tell him that he would now fuck him raw… So he went home and was about to go to take a shower when he saw that his unfaithful common-law wife was waiting for him in bed… and well, he was HORNY! And also he was so wasted that he would not even remember anything of their night, besides, he was thinking of screwing the little blue-eyed angel… So no harm done… Well he was grateful for his mistake since he got an amazing son from fucking that too-used-for-good pussy that was always waiting for his cock to penetrate it. Oh God the mental image was making him feel nauseous. Well it's good that he practically got his beautiful child by having sex with the innocent, blue-eyed wonder-boy… Since that's who he was thinking about back then. Well anyways, Sato got his name from his father's name mixed with his father's mother's name: Sasuke and Mikoto equals Sato. He loved his son even though the child always brought a flurry picture of the young angel who had walked on the Earth that night.

* * *

END OF CH.1

* * *

Well.. I'm not really sure if I will continue this or not.. Since it seems quite hard for me to actually continue my stories.. Although I really would like to complete this one.. Hehehe.. Oh and.. This is my first published story.. So yeah.. Heheh.. And that reminds me.. Thank you neko-kougal.. She was my first reviewer and at the same time flamer.. And she told me to take this story away from the category: crossover.. and just write that this is a slight crossover.. soo THANKS NEKO-CHAN!! Oh.. and about the schooling system.. It's kind of a mix of all kinds of schools.. Heheh.. Since I, myself, am finnish and don't really remember or know how it goes in Japan.. Heheh.. ^^"


	2. Chapter 2 I still want you

**NaNa**

Story written by: madidi

**Rating: M**, later on… I'm supposedly going to write some **steamy situations**, happening **between two men**…

**!!!SASUNARU!!!** .. if someone wanted to know..

**Summary:** **Uzumaki Naruto, 15, and Inuzuka Kiba, 17, are high school students and have been best friends since comprehensive school, having had both taken up the same hobby. Uchiha Sasuke, 27, is a successful businessman who owns many companies with his older brother Uchiha Itachi, 33. **Haruno Sakura, 25, is a pitiful woman who has been in love with Uchiha Sasuke since they were little children and is now stuck in his house having had his children, who she has absolutely no feelings for and only wishes to get together with a not so rich and loving man. Uchiha Deidara, 29, formerly known as Kumo Deidara, is a young artistic man that happened to be in the right place at the right time, when Uchiha Itachi, his present-day husband lost his wife-to-be and was left to take care of their shared child. Hyuga Neji, 28, is the best friend of Uchiha Sasuke and is in love with a high school student. Hyuga Hinata, 20, is the younger cousin of Hyuga Neji and often takes care of the Uchiha children since she loves children but has not yet found the right man to have babies with. Uchiha Ippitsu (=a few lines, stroke of pen), 12, is the son of Uchiha Itachi and Hiromu Kagaya (deceased at the age of 20, giving birth to Uchiha Ippitsu) (kagayaku = to shine, to glitter, to sparkle) and adopted son to Uchiha Deidara. Uchiha Shisui, 5, the first-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Shisui (deceased at the age of 15) the best friend and cousin to Uchiha Itachi, later turned to be his first love and even the first sexual attraction, after his death Uchiha Itachi met Hiromu Kagaya who tried to cheer him up when he was crying over his love's death, gave his name to Uchiha Sasuke's first son. Uchiha Chidori, 5, the twin sister of Uchiha Shisui, the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, gave her name to her father's most popular cloth-collection for women. Uchiha Sato, 1-year-and-9-months-old, the second-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, the younger brother to Uchiha Shisui and Chidori.

**The summer break is coming **and all the schools are free for almost three months. Uchiha Itachi and Deidara, recently married, are going on a honeymoon that had been delayed for business reasons, and leave their son to the care of the younger Uchiha brother. Oh the Uchiha children have caused trouble again? The nanny left again? Well then it's seems that the Uchiha estate needs a new nanny! Don't worry our own little Mary Poppins addict is here!

This is my version of **Mary Poppins (Disney, 1964)**, done with the help of the **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**characters. It may not be very similar to the actual movie… *hmm.. *

**Disclaimer:** Uhm… I really don't own them as you can see above… **Mary Poppins belongs to Disney**… And… uhmm… Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**(Hey! Who does he belong to exactly??!! ) A-aah… sorry I mean: Naruto belongs to Sasuke… and uuhm… Sasuke and everyone else belong to Masashi Kishimoto (psst… That means that Naruto also belongs to him…).

IF I really owned 'Naruto' as the series… I don't think that it would be, meant more for the male population than the women… since it's common-knowledge that **YAOI** (**YA**mete! **O**shiri ga **I**tai! = Stop! My butt hurts!) is more interesting in women's opinion… hmm… Why is that..?

* * *

**NaNa – Nanny Naruto – Namikaze Naruto  
Chapter 2. – I still want you**

* * *

"Whooah!! Man slow down!! Okay?!" Was heard resounding throughout the whole neighbourhood, by a brunet who was returning home with his friend after a long and tiring day at a local high school, a school for the wise and the talented, Konoha Academy. However, the K. A. school wasn't like other schools near and in Konoha, the students and the teachers were actually allowed to wear their casual clothes to school, no uniforms or suits were required.  
"You really mean to tell me that you picked those paper bits from the ground and that they fell _from the sky_." The brunet said highlighting the last three words mockingly, crinkling his face in exhaustion so that the red upside-down triangles on his cheeks looked really long and weird.  
"YEEAH!! Just like in MARY POPPINS!!" The brunet's blond friend screamed enthusiastically, righting the orange hat on top of his head, a habit that had started right after buying the hat.  
The brunet rolled his eyes at hearing the blond say the name of his obsession once again. He turned to look at the blond and saw him grinning stupidly but still cutely, quite foxily. The foxiness of his friend's was made even more visible by the three scars on each of his cheeks, lined up like whiskers on cartoon animals.  
"Naruto, please. Please don't ever say that name again. Okay?" The brunet said pleadingly. The blond, now known as Naruto, looked shocked and turned his head to his friend, scarcely avoiding getting a whiplash.  
"Kiba! How can you even say something like that?! Mary Poppins is on par with RAMEN!! Ramen Kiba! And if something is on par with ramen then that something is quite as amazing as ramen! So you can't say things like that when the talk is about POPPINS!!" Naruto screeched on the top of his lungs, looking like some kicked puppy. At seeing the cute puppy pout on his friend's face the brunet, now known as Kiba, was about to apologise but caught himself when Naruto's pout turned into a cheery grin and his sky-blue eyes twinkled happily.  
"But Kibaa~... Don't you see thaat~ it's a joolly hooliday with Maary, Maary makes yoour heaart soo liight~ When the day is gray and ordinaary, Maary makes the sun shine briight!~" Naruto sung while dancing around his friend who looked terrified. Then Naruto took Kiba's hands in his owns and smiled gently at him.  
"You should try to understand that too Kiba. You should understand..." Naruto said his smile becoming a tiny bit sad. Kiba looked at their hands and then back at Naruto.  
"Yeah... I understand that Naru..." He said quietly and they stood there for a moment just looking at each other and smiling sadly.  
"Buut... That doesn't mean that you should always sing it aloud so that the whole world hears you, baka." Kiba said and smirked playfully at his blond friend.  
"Kibaa!! I'm not stupid!!" Naruto yelled after his already escaping friend and started off after him, both laughing.

* * *

"_Uchiha-san, it's Haruno-san. Do you want me to connect her?_" Came from the young businessman's office phone's speaker and the said businessman's left brow twitched. He pressed the butten to speak to his secretary and answered her  
"Hn." Then he heard the line go on and Haruno Sakura's voice came booming from the speaker. How he hated her voice.  
"_Hello Sasuke-kun. I just decided to call you in your office phone, since your mobile must have been on mute, you didn't answer me..._" 'Hah. No that's not exactly what happened Haruno. I just happen to have given you a ring-tone of your own to be able to avoid answering your calls.' Since Sakura clearly was awaiting for some kind of an answer from him, he decided to humour her once. And so he answerer her politely  
"Hn." There was a long sigh heard from the other end of the line.  
"_Well dear, I was just calling you tell you that Ino invited me to go out with her, so I won't be home when you come home..._" She was waiting for an answer again, she always was.  
"Hn." And the line went dead.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was walking home after a long and tiring day at the local ramen restaurant.

The Ichiraku's ramen used to be just a small stall, owned by Ichiraku Teuchi and Amane, who was old man Ichiraku's daughter. When Naruto happened to one day, about eight years ago, when he was only seven, find the ramen stall, he had been hit by an amazing aroma. He had read the text above the stall, written on a white cloth with red paint, and realized that he had never tasted this ramen before. So he had went inside and ordered one miso ramen. At that time he didn't really care which flavour he should take since he didn't really even know what kind of food this ramen was. Teuchi-san had asked him whether he wanted naruto in his ramen or not. Heh. That still made him laugh. The young Naruto had stared at the man and had been only able to give a slight nod as a sign of his consent. When he had finally gotten his bowl of ramen, he had stared at it in amazement and raised his hand shyly, just like in school. Amane-san had looked at him funny and given him a permission to speak. Heh. He had quietly asked, which one of the things in the bowl, exactly, was this naruto. Teuchi-san and Amane-san had looked at him a bit surprised, did the boy not know what naruto was? And answered him by pointing at the flower looking, white thing that had a red swirl in the middle of it, floating in the broth. Naruto had smiled at the thing brightly and then turned to the two owners and chirped happily: WE HAVE THA SAME NAME, HIM AND I!! Then he had grinned even wider at the two standing on the other side of the counter that he was sitting at, and asked: Do you think that he would become my friend? The other two had been startled and looked at the child apologetically (Thank you for my darling Reficular for telling me how to spell this. ^^"). Then Amane-san had taken something out of her pocket and outstretched her hand towards him. Naruto had stared at the thing in her hand and then gazed at her questioningly, cocking his head to his left side, lookin like a little lost kitsune. Amane-san had smiled at him reassuringly and told him that he could not be friends with the narutos in the ramen but these narutos were willing to be his friends, taking his hand off of the counter into her own hand and pressing the thing into the said hand. Then she had let go of Naruto's hand and smiled at his father as they both had looked at the boy, gazing at the thing in his hand dreamily. There in his hand sat a beautiful hairpin, the size of two matchboxes taped together. The hairpin had three slices of those white flowery things that had red swirls in the middle, laid out in a triangular-like shape. He was mesmerized by it. It had been the first thing that any one had ever given him and the second thing that he got was of course the bowl of ramen that he had ordered, Teuchi-san had said that it was on the house and smiled at the boy. Then Naruto had stared at the knot of noodles in the bowl and taken the chopsticks, from a jar full of them, into his hands. He had tasted the noodles soaked into the broth and frankly said, it was love at first sight... or taste.

Now, however, the Ichiraku's was a successful restaurant chain, that had extended all over the country, and was owned by the Ichirakus and the Namikazes, who had made the extending possible by buying half of the stall's rights when it was going bankrupt. The main restaurant was still in Konoha and owned by the Ichirakus, but it was indeed a real restaurant now. Naruto had been asked to help Teuchi-san and Amane-san with the renovation at the building and had in fact ended up to be the designer of the whole furnishing and all. When the restaurant had been opened, Naruto had gotten a job as the chef's assistant, taster and a waiter, as he had helped at the old stall whenever possible since the time he first tasted the wonder of ramen. And so he was still working at the Ichiraku's with the people that he considered his family and who considered him as their family member too.

Naruto sighed happily and smiled a bit as he saw the row house, which he lived in, in his field of vision. He ran the rest of the way and stopped at the last door, nearest to the woods on the side. He got his keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door to his apartment. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him. After that he took off his black suit jacket, which was supposed to look manly, but on him still managed to look more girly than anything, and hung it in a rack. The salesperson had told him that it was no helping it, it was the manliest jacket in sale and he just had so feminine curves that he could not look any manlier. After that he heard the guy mutter to himself: I actually thought that he was some hot babe, when he first stepped in. Well let's just say that the Uzumaki boy was quite red in his face after that, which wasn't helped by the fact that he actually had a natural hue of red on his cheeks all the time. Yes the ladies at the shops and, well simply put everywhere where he went, had always started to talk to him with the baby-voice, when he was a little kid, calling him rosy-cheeked, and pinching said cheeks. Well of course they still did that sometimes, if they didn't exactly know who he was, but thank God they left the baby-voice untouched nowadays.

He then placed his orange gentleman hat onto his hat rack and kicked his shoes off his feet then he snapped his fingers and suddenly his shoes were neatly in the row of shoes by the closet where he had all his outdoors clothes. He started whistling a melody as he walked into his kitchen. He took the paper pieces he had found earlier that day, on the medium-sized kitchen table made of silvery metal and glass. He then went to the red cupboards in the room and retrieved a packet of instant ramen, which indeed had Ichiraku's ramen written on it, of course he wouldn't eat any other ramen vendor's ramen, that's why he had suggested that Ichiraku's be made for sale as well and so the Namikazes had done just that, after they had had a meeting with the Ichirakus in Kiri, where the Namikazes resided. Naruto, himself, had never met the Namikazes but he remembers that after the first time the Ichirakus had met with the Namikaze family, they had both looked at him funnily and maybe... suspiciously? Naruto wasn't sure but it seemed that something was going on with the Namikazes and it seemed that he was somehow involved in it. He let go of the thought for the time being and poured water into his teapot and placed it onto the heater, adjusting it on full heat and making sure that the pot would whistle when the water was boiled. He sat at the table, on a chair, which's profile looked like the letter S, made of silvery metal and black leather, and looked at the paper pieces he had laid on the table. The blond started to put the pieces together like a puzzle, checking that every piece fit in it's place. When he had assembled all the pieces he got up and left the kitchen, soon he returned to the kitchen with a roll of tape in a plastic tape case, orange, of course. After taping all the pieces together, into an arc of paper he started looking through the text.  
"Wanted a nanny for the four adorable children that is us." He read aloud the first sentence and his blue eyes enlarged a bit. Was this some kind of an announcement?  
"If you want this position," he continued reading aloud.  
"you have to be cheery and you have to have rosy cheeks!!" Here Naruto chuckled. He could almost imagine the children writing this. How sweet of them.  
"You have to play games and be kind and witty and sweet and pretty!!" He chuckled even more. He could almost depict their ages or the age class at least.  
"You take us to parks and stuff and also sing and give candy!!" Naruto grinned widely and continued reading  
"You should not be angry at us nor cruel." Naruto stared at the words, it was clear that one of the children was somewhat older than the other three.  
"You should be able to love as sons and a daughter." Naruto smiled sweetly at this.  
"Or brothers and a sister! And don't be a drunk!!" He guffawed here and was only able to continue reading after a few minutes of laughing.  
"If you can be all this to us and won't force us too much, then we won't give you a reason to hate us."  
"Or resign from your job!!"  
"We won't hide your glasses to prevent you from seeing, nor will we put something disgusting in your bed, nor mix something weird in your drinks."  
"Hurry nanny! Sincerely: twins: Uchiha Chidori and Shisui, litlle brother: Uchiha Sato, and of course, cousin: Uchiha Ippitsu!!" Naruto smiled brightly at the letter and took in the address, at the bottom of the paper.  
"It quite seems like I shall have a summer job for this summer..." He said vacantly, seeing as the address was in Konoha and that it was in fact the house that he had passed by earlier that day, he was able to go there and he had the time too, as the summer break was going to start tomorrow, they just had to go pick up their certifications at school and then they would be free. Naruto heard the teapot whistling and realized that it had probably been doing that for some time already so he got up and turned the stove off. Then he poured the steaming water into the Ichiraku's instant ramen cup and proceeded to wait for the agonizing three minutes that the noodles took to boil.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke looked at his common-law wife, sleeping next to him in their king-sized double bed, and got up. He walked to the door and was about to step out the room when he heard shuffling coming from the bed.  
"Sasukeee... kuuun..." Sakura mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tired feeling in her eyes, she had been partying with Ino the whole evening again and had danced so much that her feet had started to hurt. Frankly said, she was so damn tired right now and still her bastard of a common-law husband had to wake her up. 'Tch. Asshole.'  
"Where are you going dear?" She asked sweetly, keeping her act intact. Sasuke turned to look at her and scowled slightly. How late had she come home again? He had been asleep at that time already, of that he was sure.  
"Hn." He answered and stepped out of the room, closing the door after him. He had a problem to take care of. A biig problem. And his whore of a "girlfriend" could not do anything to help him. 'Only he could...' Uchiha Sasuke felt his previously half-erect cock become fully erect only at the mention of his being and so he marched into the bathroom on the first floor of the building, there he could make any noise he wanted. Not that Uchihas make noises while jerking off.

* * *

END OF CH.2

* * *

OMG! I actually wrote more of this… O_O


	3. Chapter 3 I have a chance to have you th

**NaNa**

Story written by: madidi

**Rating: M**, later on… I'm supposedly going to write some **steamy situations**, happening **between two men**…

**!!!SASUNARU!!!** .. if someone wanted to know..

**Summary:** **Uzumaki Naruto, 15, and Inuzuka Kiba, 17, are high school students and have been best friends since comprehensive school, having had both taken up the same hobby. Uchiha Sasuke, 27, is a successful businessman who owns many companies with his older brother Uchiha Itachi, 33. **Haruno Sakura, 25, is a pitiful woman who has been in love with Uchiha Sasuke since they were little children and is now stuck in his house having had his children, who she has absolutely no feelings for and only wishes to get together with a not so rich and loving man. Uchiha Deidara, 29, formerly known as Kumo Deidara, is a young artistic man that happened to be in the right place at the right time, when Uchiha Itachi, his present-day husband lost his wife-to-be and was left to take care of their shared child. Hyuga Neji, 28, is the best friend of Uchiha Sasuke and is in love with a high school student. Hyuga Hinata, 20, is the younger cousin of Hyuga Neji and often takes care of the Uchiha children since she loves children but has not yet found the right man to have babies with. Uchiha Ippitsu (=a few lines, stroke of pen), 12, is the son of Uchiha Itachi and Hiromu Kagaya (deceased at the age of 20, giving birth to Uchiha Ippitsu) (kagayaku = to shine, to glitter, to sparkle) and adopted son to Uchiha Deidara. Uchiha Shisui, 5, the first-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Shisui (deceased at the age of 15) the best friend and cousin to Uchiha Itachi, later turned to be his first love and even the first sexual attraction, after his death Uchiha Itachi met Hiromu Kagaya who tried to cheer him up when he was crying over his love's death, gave his name to Uchiha Sasuke's first son. Uchiha Chidori, 5, the twin sister of Uchiha Shisui, the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, gave her name to her father's most popular cloth-collection for women. Uchiha Sato, 1-year-and-9-months-old, the second-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, the younger brother to Uchiha Shisui and Chidori.

**The summer break is coming**and all the schools are free for almost three months. Uchiha Itachi and Deidara, recently married, are going on a honeymoon that had been delayed for business reasons, and leave their son to the care of the younger Uchiha brother. Oh the Uchiha children have caused trouble again? The nanny left again? Well then it's seems that the Uchiha estate needs a new nanny! Don't worry our own little Mary Poppins addict is here!

This is my version of **Mary Poppins (Disney, 1964)**, done with the help of the **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**characters. It may not be very similar to the actual movie… *hmm.. *

**Disclaimer:** Uhm… I really don't own them as you can see above… **Mary Poppins belongs to Disney**… And… uhmm… Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**(Hey! Who does he belong to exactly??!! ) A-aah… sorry I mean: Naruto belongs to Sasuke… and uuhm… Sasuke and everyone else belong to Masashi Kishimoto (psst… That means that Naruto also belongs to him…).

IF I really owned 'Naruto' as the series… I don't think that it would be, meant more for the male population than the women… since it's common-knowledge that **YAOI** (**YA**mete! **O**shiri ga **I**tai! = Stop! My butt hurts!) is more interesting in women's opinion… hmm… Why is that..?

* * *

**NaNa – Nanny Naruto – Namikaze Naruto  
Chapter 3. – I have a chance to have you this time?**

* * *

"Maaan!! What'd ya get Naru?" Yes, the two boys from yesterday were once again passing the neighborhood to return to their homes, just as loud. Naruto looked at his shaggy, brunet-haired friend, who was regarding his certification excitedly and trying to take a peek at his, which was neatly folded in two, in his left hand. Kiba was wearing a brown hoodie, which had golden dog-paw prints on it, a pair of light blue jeans that were ripped in the right knee and left shin and black sneakers. As for Naruto he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday: the orange and black gentleman hat, the orange short-sleeved dress shirt, the black suit jacket, the tight, black jeans ad of course the neon orange converses.  
"Kiba as I've already told you I got straight A's from all the subjects that I had taken. Now Kiba, why don't you just forget school for the time being and concentrate on the peaceful feeling that it gives you, to know that tomorrow you don't have to go to that place. ~Look Kiba~Ain't it a gloorious day?~Right as a moorning in May.~I feel like Ii could fly.~Have you ever seen, the grass so green? Oor a bluuer skyy?~" Naruto ended his song, smiling at the sky that was clear of any clouds and adjusted his dark blue, tube-like sports bag, which had a white swirl painted on both end, on his right shoulder. Seeing the bag for the first time that day, Kiba stared at Naruto questioningly completely forgetting to start yelling at him for embarrassing him again, for the millionth time in his seventeen years of life.  
"Hey man, why'd ya bring that bag with ya to school when we only had to stop by, there?" He asked and the blond turned, smiling at him but not saying anything. Kiba raised an eyebrow at this and continued walking.  
"I don't think you had it at school..." Kiba muttered and Naruto hummed, grinning.  
"Maybe I didn't." He then said and Kiba stopped again. He harrumphed and rolled his eyes.  
"What maan ya still saying that shit?! Believe it already! You can't do those shit that she does in the movie!!"Kiba yelled at his friend and Naruto's smile faltered just a bit. Then he grinned at the brunet mischievously, his eyes getting a twinkle in them.  
"Hey Kiba, let me see that certification of yours for a bit, okay?" Naruto said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the paper that Kiba had been clenching in his own hands was in Naruto's left hand and he was looking at it interestedly. Kiba looked a little bit surprised. 'How did he take it so quickly?' But didn't think too much on it and started explaining to Naruto, why he had so bad grade in French. The brunet, however, didn't see the blond's own certification hovering in the air, following after them, even when they turned the next corner.

* * *

"So Sasuke-kun… Isn't it today that our nanny candidates are supposed to come to the interviews?" Haruno Sakura asked her partner as they sat at the mahogany kitchen table. She had just gotten up from bed and immediately noticed that her dearest Sasuke-kun wasn't in bed anymore, so she had gotten up, clothed herself in a pink satin negligee, over her pink satin nightgown that reminded more an evening dress than anything else, and after brushing her teeth, with a pink toothbrush, walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Once in there she had noticed that the cook had made them blueberry muffins, light fatty of course, pancakes to be eaten with syrup, strawberry jam or whip cream and she had even poured them some fresh orange juice. Sakura had sat at the table and at once a plateful of those delicacies was placed in front of her, on the table.  
"Yes, I guess it is…" Uchiha Sasuke answered questioningly. Normally he wouldn't have said more than one word, if 'Hn' was considered as a word that is… But he had been in his own thoughts right there and had been surprised at the fact that he, himself, had actually forgotten the upcoming ordeal completely.  
"Well then Sasuke-kun, should you not get yourself dressed? It's already past eleven. The kids are coming home soon and the interviews are also arranged to start around one." The pink-haired, young woman said casually and watched a little amused as her common-law husband downright ran from the kitchen scarcely avoiding spilling his un-finished coffee. 'What's gotten into him?'

* * *

"Well then I'm off!" Naruto grinned at his best friend as he waved his right hand and the orange umbrella in his left hand. Naruto had walked to Kiba's place where they played some Playstation and eaten some snacks that Kiba's sister, Hana had baked. Kiba looked at the blond wonderingly and noticed the rain blocker for the first time that day.  
"Now I'm sure that he didn't have that before…" The brunet muttered and Naruto glanced at his left hand that held the umbrella. Kiba watched as his blond friend seemed to be thinking about answering between two different things. After a moment of pondering, Naruto looked up at his brunet friend and smiled slightly, apologetically.  
" Uhm… This, I forgot it at your place the last time, I was here so I decided to take it home this time…" He said quietly, raising the umbrella slightly and then shrugging both of his shoulders. Kiba could tell that his friend had lied just now. But then again he couldn't count on himself to having believed his foxy friend if he had told him that, no, he didn't have it with him, it just magically appeared in his hand when he wished for it to do that. He had never believed it before. So why would have he believed it this time? Kiba knew that his friend was telling the truth whenever he told him that he did magic, or whatever it was. But Kiba had made a point for himself, to not believe anything that was too unnatural for his brains. 'I mean who wouldn't have seen that paper floating in the air today? Or the car stopping just before crashing into that pole yesterday? Or the math's home work that he had forgotten home on his kitchen table, yes Kiba had seen it and decided to prank his friend by not reminding him to take it with him, appearing into his hand with a snap of his fingers three days ago at school? Who wouldn't?!' Kiba felt like crying, but preferred to do it after his friend had left.  
"Oh…" He answered his friend, keeping his tears at bay. Naruto looked at him smiling but he could see in his blond friend's eyes the worry and concern for himself and he felt it even stronger, the need to cry. 'Naruto never cries. Someone has to do it for him…'  
"Well then, I'll be at your home door at eleven in the morning tomorrow!!" Kiba yelled, grinning widely, his longer than normal canine teeth showing proudly. Naruto grinned back at his friend showing his own canines that were a little shorter than Kiba's but still longer than people normally had.  
"Sorry Kiba but you can't do that!!" He yelled grinning from ear to ear. Kiba looked at him shocked.  
"WHAAT?! Why can't I do that?!" He screamed looking at the blond, petrified. Naruto opened his eyes that had closed as his grin was so wide, and started waving his hands frantically, his own eyes doubling in their size.  
"Noo! Kiba, it's not like that!!" He yelled taking his friend by his shoulders. Kiba calmed down at the second that Naruto's warm and small hands touched him, even through the cloth of his brown hoodie. Naruto smiled at him a bit sheepishly and let go of his shoulders, Kiba felt the miss immediately.  
"It's just that I'm gonna get a summer job. The interview's today…" Naruto explained quietly, still feeling awful for making his friend think that he wasn't allowed to see him anymore. Kiba let out a little smile of his own and patted the shorter, by head, boy on his head. 'He's always so caring… Gosh! He has so silky hair…' Kiba started to lean his head lower, towards his best friend. Realizing what he was about to do he jumped slightly backwards and turned his head away from those sinfully beautiful blue orbs that were looking at him questioningly.  
"Uh… Yeah? Good luck with that… Uhm see ya…" He said and watched as Naruto was about to say something but decided to rather walk out of the door and leave him to his thoughts. Kiba closed the door silently and laid his head against the reddish brown wood. He breathed in a couple of times and slid onto the floor, leaning heavily onto the door, the both of his hands on either side of his head as his hot forehead laid against the sweetly cold surface. 'Naruto always leaves coldness after him. Why wouldn't it be cold after the sun had gone…'  
"God I love him…" He whispered as the salty drops fell onto his light blue jeans and the floor underneath him.

* * *

An hour later as Inuzuka Hana came down the stairs to get a glass of lemonade so that she could continue reading the book she had gotten into really deep, she saw his younger brother lying on the floor by their backdoor, having cried himself to sleep. She couldn't help shedding a few tears herself, at his brother's pathetic state. 'It's Naru-chan again, huh…'

* * *

As the cars flew by people could hear a quiet voice singing to itself as the person that owned the angelic voice, was seen walking towards the Hogake-street.  
"~Eaarly eeach daay to the steps of Saint Paaul's, the littlee oold biird womann commes.~In heer oown special waay to the peeople shee caalls, comme, buy my baags full of cruumbs.~" Naruto was looking at the sky and saw some birds flying in a formation. A passing mother, pushing prams, looked at him and smiled a little. Naruto turned to her just in time to notice her smiling at him and smiled a little smile for her as well. Then he turned his head down and looking at his orange converses continued his singing dreamily.  
"~Comme feed the little biirds, show theem you caare.~And yoou'll be glaad iif yoou dooo.~Their youngg oones aare hungryy, their neests aare soo baare…~" He stopped singing as he noticed that he was standing in front of the house he was going to, the Uchiha estate.  
"Quite magnificent if I may say…" He said, still dreamily as he took in the huge front garden and the gates that were made of black steel, bent artistically into different kinds of curves and shapes. Here he also happened to notice that he wasn't the only one staring at the gates, waiting to be let in, there were women of all ages and looks, waiting to be the nanny for the Uchiha kids it seems. The women were babbling among themselves and didn't even notice him arriving. He looked at his left wrist, where there was a silver watch, women's watch, it was said to belong to his mother, and saw that it was already past one o'clock. He glanced at the women and then at the gate. No one was looking… He opened his orange umbrella and as no one was looking the Uzumaki boy flew over the high gates with his rain blocker. He landed on the other side of the gates and started walking towards the front door. No one was looking…

* * *

"Ne, ne… Cousin Ippitsu, did you see that?" The little Uchiha girl asked her older cousin as the four kids living in the Uchiha estate were watching the weird horde of nannies below, at their gates. The four children were all now staring unblinkingly at the boy with lots of orange and black.  
"You mean if I saw him fly over our gates… With an umbrella?" Uchiha Ippitsu asked. He was already twelve… He could not believe what the other boy just did! It was impossible!! The younger Uchiha siblings nodded their heads and stared at the stranger as he neared the doors to the house. They could now see him clearly and the littlest of the Uchihas, Sato, pointed at the stranger, smiling proudly.  
"Wousy zeekz, wousy zeekz!!" He screamed excitedly, clapping his little hands together and giggling cutely. Ippitsu turned to look at his youngest cousin and after grasping the words that the youngest had said, turned back to look at the weird boy, to check the matter. He got a glimpse of the boy's facial features just as this was going out of their sight. He gave a little grin and blushed a bit as he had memorized the face of the stranger. 'Wauh… He is cute…'  
"Sato is right! He does have rosy cheeks!!" He said loudly.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, shouldn't the candidates be l-" Haruno Sakura started saying, as she came into the living room, but stopped abruptly as she saw her common-law husband sitting in an armchair, sleeping. She rolled her eyes and walked to their main door, putting her pink stilettos on and taking her pink dancer's purse and her car keys, she opened the door and almost got pounded by a small slightly feminine fist. After the shock had run out, she finally looked at the person standing before her. It was a boy, around Itachi's kid's age, is all she noticed, well besides that the boy was really… pretty. The boy smiled sheepishly and lowered his hand, un fisting it in the process. He was about to extend his hand towards her, to maybe introduce himself to her, nut she walked past him thinking that Ippitsu's friends would be able to let themselves in, as they supposedly knew where the boy's room was.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, getting used to the bright light of the day, seeping through the windows. He sat up and realized that he had most likely fallen asleep in the armchair, waiting for the clock's hands to read one o'clock. He turned to the grandfather clock on his right, to see the time.  
"Shit! It's already half past one…" He muttered to himself as he immediately became angry at his supposed common-law wife, for not waking him up. This brought the matter of dumping the Haruno at hand again. He sighed loudly and was startled by the sound of the front door closing in the hall. He heard steps coming nearer and nearer, and for some reason, he was holding his breath, like he knew that something revolutionary was about to occur.  
"You are mister Uchiha, are you not?"  
There he was. A live and sparkling. The perfectly divine voice… The perfectly golden hair… The perfectly white teeth, surrounded by the perfectly pink and plump lips, smiling sweetly at him… The perfectly clear blue eyes… The perfectly tanned skin… It was all here… He was here… Standing in his own living room, the angel-boy who he had been dreaming of since that one day, who he had jerked off on just the previous night, was. 'Oh. My. God.'

* * *

END OF CH.3

* * *

Oh my.. I actually wrote more for this.. O_O Hopefully I'll still be updating this.. ___ Well thanks for all the people who've added this story to their story alert lists and their favourite stories lists!! Love you people really much!! It makes me feel nice when people think it's good enough to add to those.. ^^" And thank you for the two people that have reviewed this too, for spending your precious time on writing them.. Means a lot to me!! ^^" [ You know who you are darlings! ^^] Love you lots!!! 3 ,___, … ^^

THANK YOU!! ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Hello nannymommy

**NaNa**

Story written by: madidi

**Rating: M**, later on… I'm supposedly going to write some **steamy situations**, happening **between two men**…

**!!!SASUNARU!!!** .. if someone wanted to know..

**Summary:** **Uzumaki Naruto, 15, and Inuzuka Kiba, 17, are high school students and have been best friends since comprehensive school, having had both taken up the same hobby. Uchiha Sasuke, 27, is a successful businessman who owns many companies with his older brother Uchiha Itachi, 33. **Haruno Sakura, 25, is a pitiful woman who has been in love with Uchiha Sasuke since they were little children and is now stuck in his house having had his children, who she has absolutely no feelings for and only wishes to get together with a not so rich and loving man. Uchiha Deidara, 29, formerly known as Kumo Deidara, is a young artistic man that happened to be in the right place at the right time, when Uchiha Itachi, his present-day husband lost his wife-to-be and was left to take care of their shared child. Hyuga Neji, 28, is the best friend of Uchiha Sasuke and is in love with a high school student. Hyuga Hinata, 20, is the younger cousin of Hyuga Neji and often takes care of the Uchiha children since she loves children but has not yet found the right man to have babies with. Uchiha Ippitsu (=a few lines, stroke of pen), 12, is the son of Uchiha Itachi and Hiromu Kagaya (deceased at the age of 20, giving birth to Uchiha Ippitsu) (kagayaku = to shine, to glitter, to sparkle) and adopted son to Uchiha Deidara. Uchiha Shisui, 5, the first-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Shisui (deceased at the age of 15) the best friend and cousin to Uchiha Itachi, later turned to be his first love and even the first sexual attraction, after his death Uchiha Itachi met Hiromu Kagaya who tried to cheer him up when he was crying over his love's death, gave his name to Uchiha Sasuke's first son. Uchiha Chidori, 5, the twin sister of Uchiha Shisui, the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, gave her name to her father's most popular cloth-collection for women. Uchiha Sato, 1-year-and-9-months-old, the second-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, the younger brother to Uchiha Shisui and Chidori.

**The summer break is coming**and all the schools are free for almost three months. Uchiha Itachi and Deidara, recently married, are going on a honeymoon that had been delayed for business reasons, and leave their son to the care of the younger Uchiha brother. Oh the Uchiha children have caused trouble again? The nanny left again? Well then it's seems that the Uchiha estate needs a new nanny! Don't worry our own little Mary Poppins addict is here!

This is my version of **Mary Poppins (Disney, 1964)**, done with the help of the **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**characters. It may not be very similar to the actual movie… *hmm.. *

**Disclaimer:** Uhm… I really don't own them as you can see above… **Mary Poppins belongs to Disney**… And… uhmm… Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**(Hey! Who does he belong to exactly??!! ) A-aah… sorry I mean: Naruto belongs to Sasuke… and uuhm… Sasuke and everyone else belong to Masashi Kishimoto (psst… That means that Naruto also belongs to him…).

IF I really owned 'Naruto' as the series… I don't think that it would be, meant more for the male population than the women… since it's common-knowledge that **YAOI** (**YA**mete! **O**shiri ga **I**tai! = Stop! My butt hurts!) is more interesting in women's opinion… hmm… Why is that..?

* * *

**NaNa – Nanny Naruto – Namikaze Naruto  
Chapter 4. – Hello nanny-mommy…**

* * *

He was here…  
He really was here… in his living room…  
Could this actually be true?  
Could this actually be happening?

* * *

"You are mister Uchiha, are you not?" Naruto looked at the older male wonderingly. 'What's wrong with him?' Had he not just called for him twice? Naruto stepped properly into the room and dropping his dark blue sports bag onto the floor and propping his orange umbrella against the wall, went to stand right in front of the supposed mister Uchiha, still sitting in the armchair and looking at him with his eyelids lowered just slightly and a little almost un noticeable hue of red on his cheeks, Naruto could only see the coulour on them because he was standing so near. Naruto cocked his head to his left, looking like a small inquiring animal, most likely a fox kitten, and placed his right palm on the stranger's forehead.  
"Excuse me, are you ill?" He asked as he flipped his hand over so that the back of his hand was now touching the other's skin. Sasuke blinked three times and then, as if realizing that this was really happening, gasped. Naruto, thinking that he had somehow hurt the other, withdrew his hand, like it had been burned, and looked, a bit hurt, at the older male.  
"Excuse me, are you alright?" Sasuke was looking at the blond dreamily.  
"Now I am…" He whispered. Naruto looked weirded out and smiled sheepishly, placing his left hand on the back of his neck.  
"Riight… Right then… Mister Uchiha I presume?" He asked as he stepped farther away from the man.  
"Ah… Yes, that is me." Sasuke said still a bit dreamily but slowly getting his act back intact. He sat up, as he had slumped against the armchair when the blond wonder-boy had stepped into the room, and placed his elbows on his knees, lacing his hands together and propping his chin on them.  
"And… You are?" He then asked, sounding a little suspecting, as this stranger had gotten into their house though their gates had been closed. Still… Inside he was feeling giddy, he was to get to know the name of this ethereally beautiful creature. 'Finally.' Naruto started at the coldness in the other's calm and composed voice, and unconsciously backed one more step away from the older male. He leveled out his expression and bowed slightly to the other, keeping his arms at his sides.  
"Uzumaki Naruto sir, I am here to be the children's nanny, Uchiha Ippitsu, Chidori, Shisui and Sato's that is…"

* * *

Sasuke was surprised to hear that a boy as young as this Naruto was, wanted to be a nanny for some completely unknown children. A boy… He had never heard of a teenage boy wanting to be a nanny… A babysitter maybe... And even that on special occasions only. But that a nanny… Of course the Uchiha was feeling amazingly happy for some unknown reason. Well… Not completely unknown… Is there really anything to ask about it? Isn't it perfectly clear that he was happy to know that… He could actually see the other EVERY FUCKING DAY HE WOKE UP!!! God. He was feeling like jumping up and down and hugging the boy… No, not just hugging… fucking… Yes he felt like taking the boy right there and then. God he could already feel the start of an arousal in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke sat up properly in the armchair and crossed his legs, just in case. The blond cocked his head cutely again and he felt the need to jump the boy even stronger. But since he was an Uchiha he could control his urges… right?  
"I see… And please tell me Uzumaki-kun, how old are you exactly?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blond letting a slight smirk show on his lips. The blond started again at this, and smiled a little.  
"Mister Uchiha, don't you feel like you should introduce yourself too, before getting more information about me?" Naruto asked a little teasingly, little being the key word here since he didn't exactly want to make the Uchiha angry in any way.

* * *

Sasuke looked shocked, at himself forgetting to introduce himself and at the familiarity that the blond was acting with, it was like they were a teacher and a student who had known each other throughout their whole time in school, or something similar.  
"Uchiha Sasuke." He said curtly and smirked a little, he couldn't really help that, the blond was already acting like they knew each other although they had just met. Naruto nodded and was about to say something when they heard a horde of small footsteps coming down the stairs followed by a pair of a little bigger ones. Naruto turned to the doorway as Sasuke got up from the chair. He would recognize those small footsteps anywhere.  
"Daadaa! Mommyy'z hewee!!"  
"Oyaji, oyaji, the nanny is here!"  
"Daad! Our nanny is here!!"  
"I'm sorry uncle Sasuke, I tried to keep them upstairs until you had hired the right nanny!"  
And then there appeared four children, of different heights and looks, in the doorway. Sasuke smiled gently at the kids and from the corner of his eye he saw the mysterious Naruto do the same.  
"Hi-ya." Naruto said as he waved his left hand once swiftly. The children grinned at him, yes all of them and Sasuke was started at this, the kids had never smiled so brightly, of that he was absolutely sure. Even Ippitsu was smiling! And as Itachi's child he was not often seen doing that, especially so widely. The smallest child, who had his short, dark pink hair shaggily placed on his head letting everyone see his dark grey eyes, started running towards Naruto with little staggering steps, looking quite like a penguin, at least in Naruto's opinion.  
"Naanny-moommyy!!" The child screeched happily in his baby voice, grinning from cheek to cheek, his arms stretched in the air towards the blond youth. Naruto looked at the child amused and smiled at him, until he saw the child slipping on the floor.  
"Sato!" Sasuke gasped the name of his youngest and heard the older children gasp as well. Naruto slid on the floor until he was directly in front of the falling child and scooped him into his arms, pressing him against his chest, and this all happened so very quickly that none of the room's other occupants would have been able to react so fast.

* * *

"Oopsie-daisies!" Naruto laughed, smiling down at the child cuddled in his arms. Sato lifted his head so that he could look at the blond and sniffled. Naruto placed a kiss on the child's forehead and kept on smiling, though his heart was beating really fast, he had been scared when he saw the child slipping.  
"You were about to fall down, weren't you?" He asked the small boy in his arms, in his gentle voice that wasn't quite like the baby voice that parents usually used but still something similar.  
"But you didn't, did you?" Naruto continued using the same tone as he raised the child in the air above his head, leaning his own head back to still be able to look at the boy. Sato sniffled once again but a smile was already forming on his little lips. Naruto placed the boy onto his right hip and lifted his left hand to wipe some escapee tears off of the boy's little cheeks.  
"See, you're alright. You didn't fall down, okay? Come on, smile a bit for Naru, ne?" He smiled at the child gently and this time the little boy grinned at him.  
"Nu-uuh. Zhato no fallin dooh. Naanny-moommy zhawd Zhato!" The child yelled happily, clapping his hands and giggling. Sasuke looked at his youngest, smiling gently and thanked god for not letting him hit his head on the hard marble, everyone knows that once you do that, there is no guarantee of ever getting up again, and being a child as young as his Sato was… He would have lost his youngest son if it wasn't for this blond teenager. He turned to the blond and gazed at him wonderingly and admiringly. Naruto turned to look at the other children, who at his attention straightened their backs and stepped into the room stiffly.  
"Hello there." Naruto greeted the children smiling his gentle smile. This action got the tree kids relax their backs and let small smiles of their own.  
"Hello nanny-san, I am Uchiha Ippitsu. Sasuke-san is my uncle." The oldest of the tree, standing in a line, stepped forwards and gave a slight bow at the blond. The boy had middle length, dark brown, almost black, hair and dark reddish black eyes. There wasn't much of a height difference between the two, but that was probably because Ippitsu was an Uchiha and Uchiha males were known to be tall… No, it had nothing to do with the fact that Naruto was somehow short… Because Naruto… Was. Not. Short.  
"Hello Ippitsu-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm here to apply for the position of being your nanny." Naruto said giving a little bow of his head, since he still had the smallest child in his arms. As he lifted his head back up, he grinned at the younger teenager and anyone who knew Uchiha Ippitsu would have been shocked as the boy in question gave a wide grin of his own back at the blond.  
"I'm Uchiha Chidori!" The small girl, who had her short, black polka hair combed on to the right, almost falling into her green eyes chirped happily as she stepped right next to her cousin and gave Naruto a quick curtsey. Naruto grinned at the girl now and nodded his head.  
"Hello Chidori-san. Uzumaki Naruto, hopefully your new nanny." He said and at this Chidori gave a pleading look towards her father as if saying 'Please daddyy, can we keep it?'. Sasuke looked at his daughter and gave her a look that clearly said 'Are you nuts?! This fox is already ours! No way am I letting it leave this house!!'. Chidori smiled.  
"Uchiha Shisui, Naruto-chan." The last child of the tree stepped next to his sister and gave Naruto a deep bow but as he straightened out again he was ginning. Naruto grinned back and nodded his head again.  
"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Shisui-san."

* * *

As Hyuga Neji stepped into the Uchiha mansion and further in, into the living room, he was not waiting to see his friend, Uchiha Sasuke and this' children accompanied with a blond youth, all of them smiling in a way or another. Sasuke was smirking, what a surprise, most likely thinking something perverted, now that is a surprise. Chidori was grinning, Shisui was grinning, well they had always been kind of the mischievous type of children, so no surprise there. Sato was sleeping with a content smile on his face, no surprise there, in the blond youth's arms, now that was a huge surprise, since Sasuke didn't let many people even touch his children not to say that he would let them have them in their arms. And what was even bigger surprise was, of course, that Uchiha Ippitsu was also grinning. Neji cleared his throat and got all of the room's occupant's attention with that, since the room had been completely silent and had had this cozy feel to it.  
"Uchiha, what is going on?" He asked his best friend smirking knowingly. 'That's gotta be the blond that Sasuke's been talking about ever since.'  
"Hn. Hyuga, what a nice surprise, having you coming here so suddenly." Sasuke gave a quick warning glare at his best friend but evened his face out before anyone else could see it. Neji smirked as if saying 'I knew it!' and smiled at the blond who was holding the youngest of the Uchihas in his arms.  
"And you might be?" He asked nodding slightly. Naruto smiled a little and felt the small child in his arms stir, waking up. Before Naruto could answer this mysterious long-haired person, five different voices started off at the same time.  
"This is Uzumaki Naruto, the children's new nanny."  
"He is Naruto our nanny!"  
"Naruto is our nanny!!"  
"Naanny-moommyy!!!"  
"He is Uzumaki Naruto-san, our nanny."  
Naruto glanced at everyone, one at a time, with an amused look. Neji chuckled a little and everyone turned to look at him.  
"What is it Hyuga?" Sasuke asked raising his left eyebrow at his friend's action. Neji leveled out his expression but couldn't keep his smirk at bay for long.  
"Oh no, no… I just… What did Sato-kun call Naruto-san again?" Sasuke froze.

* * *

END OF CH.4

* * *

Oh well.. here this is again.. not getting any longer, I see.. yes I updated.. O_O.. but hey I got so beautiful reviews and more people added NaNa to their story alert list or their favourite stories list.. plus.. I really felt like writing this.. soo yeah.. we'll be waiting to see whether I'll update this anymore or not.. Yeah.. thanks for everyone!!

JA NA!! ^^ 3


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome home moom!

**NaNa**

Story written by: madidi

**Rating: M**, later on… I'm supposedly going to write some **steamy situations**, happening **between two men**…

**!!!SASUNARU!!!** .. if someone wanted to know..

**Summary:** **Uzumaki Naruto, 15, and Inuzuka Kiba, 17, are high school students and have been best friends since comprehensive school, having had both taken up the same hobby. Uchiha Sasuke, 27, is a successful businessman who owns many companies with his older brother Uchiha Itachi, 33. **Haruno Sakura, 25, is a pitiful woman who has been in love with Uchiha Sasuke since they were little children and is now stuck in his house having had his children, who she has absolutely no feelings for and only wishes to get together with a not so rich and loving man. Uchiha Deidara, 29, formerly known as Kumo Deidara, is a young artistic man that happened to be in the right place at the right time, when Uchiha Itachi, his present-day husband lost his wife-to-be and was left to take care of their shared child. Hyuga Neji, 28, is the best friend of Uchiha Sasuke and is in love with a high school student. Hyuga Hinata, 20, is the younger cousin of Hyuga Neji and often takes care of the Uchiha children since she loves children but has not yet found the right man to have babies with. Uchiha Ippitsu (=a few lines, stroke of pen), 12, is the son of Uchiha Itachi and Hiromu Kagaya (deceased at the age of 20, giving birth to Uchiha Ippitsu) (kagayaku = to shine, to glitter, to sparkle) and adopted son to Uchiha Deidara. Uchiha Shisui, 5, the first-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Shisui (deceased at the age of 15) the best friend and cousin to Uchiha Itachi, later turned to be his first love and even the first sexual attraction, after his death Uchiha Itachi met Hiromu Kagaya who tried to cheer him up when he was crying over his love's death, gave his name to Uchiha Sasuke's first son. Uchiha Chidori, 5, the twin sister of Uchiha Shisui, the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, gave her name to her father's most popular cloth-collection for women. Uchiha Sato, 1-year-and-9-months-old, the second-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, the younger brother to Uchiha Shisui and Chidori.

**The summer break is coming**and all the schools are free for almost three months. Uchiha Itachi and Deidara, recently married, are going on a honeymoon that had been delayed for business reasons, and leave their son to the care of the younger Uchiha brother. Oh the Uchiha children have caused trouble again? The nanny left again? Well then it's seems that the Uchiha estate needs a new nanny! Don't worry our own little Mary Poppins addict is here!

This is my version of **Mary Poppins (Disney, 1964)**, done with the help of the **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**characters. It may not be very similar to the actual movie… *hmm.. *

**Disclaimer:** Uhm… I really don't own them as you can see above… **Mary Poppins belongs to Disney**… And… uhmm… Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**(Hey! Who does he belong to exactly??!! ) A-aah… sorry I mean: Naruto belongs to Sasuke… and uuhm… Sasuke and everyone else belong to Masashi Kishimoto (psst… That means that Naruto also belongs to him…).

IF I really owned 'Naruto' as the series… I don't think that it would be, meant more for the male population than the women… since it's common-knowledge that **YAOI** (**YA**mete! **O**shiri ga **I**tai! = Stop! My butt hurts!) is more interesting in women's opinion… hmm… Why is that..?

* * *

**NaNa – Nanny Naruto – Namikaze Naruto  
Chapter 5. – (Welcome home) ****mooom!!**

* * *

Naruto had woken up at five in the morning, he had always been an early riser, taken a pee, gotten a shower, brushed his teeth and was now in the kitchen eating breakfast that he had made while taking a shower. Naruto watched out of his window that faced his front yard. He lowered his head to get another mouthful of food, just in time to avoid being hit by a frying pan that was returning to its place.  
"Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down…" He muttered while looking at some children playing on their yard in the neighbor. He was so much in his own thoughts that he couldn't hear the door opening in the hall.

* * *

"Sakura-san! Must you always leave before the children are even awake?!" Was the first thing to be heard in the morning at the Uchiha estate, although said really quietly, more like hissed. Haruno Sakura turned to look at the stairs and the person who was standing there. She sneered at them and kept on putting her, today, yellow stilettos, on.  
"Why Hinata-san, I didn't know that you were staying over." She said indifferently, not even turning to look at the person.  
"Yes, indeed, I did stay over. After all, who would look after the children if not for me?! You have gotten all the hired nannies fired by means or others, and since you yourself do not look after the children it only leaves me to depend on!" Hyuga Hinata hissed again as she descended the rest of the stairs, now standing right next to the Haruno. The said Haruno stopped in her acts, now having both of her stilettos in her feet and one arm in her pink glittering rubber jacket. She turned to look at the shorter female and sneered at her.  
"Hinata-san, are you trying to tell me how to raise my children, darling?" She asked as she took a step closer to the woman, whose lavender eyes were slightly wider now but still angry. Sakura reached her right hand to the younger woman's face and took her by her chin, pressing her long, manicured, synthetic, pink nails into her skin, sliding that same hand to the shorter woman's long, dark purple hair, at the back of her head and grabbing a bunch of the beautiful silky hair into her hand, fisting it. She pulled Hinata's head backwards, forcibly by her hair and leaned her face closer to the other's.  
"ARE YOU?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before throwing the shorter woman onto the floor by her hair and quickly leaving the house.

* * *

Soon the tires of a car could be heard, hastily driving away.

* * *

Kiba walked to his friend's apartment and opened the front door. He went in and walked into the kitchen.  
"What the…" He looked in silent terror as all kinds of dishes flew in the air and went into drawers and cabinets, the doors closing after them. He walked stiffly closer to his blond friend, who was sitting in a chair by the kitchen table, looking out of the window. Naruto's golden hair was wet, the boy must have taken a shower some time ago, the long lock that he always had over his right shoulder, was actually resting against his back and his bangs that were shorter on the left and got longer as it went to the right, were dripping water drops onto the table. Kiba touched gently the younger boy's left upper arm. Naruto snapped out of the weird trance that he was in and faced his friend. Kiba gasped quietly and crouched next to the boy, who was still sitting in the chair. Naruto looked at him questioningly and didn't even realize that tears were silently sliding down his slightly reddish cheeks. Kiba raised his right hand and wiped the tears off of the blond's face, at this point Naruto finally realized what he was doing. Naruto rose up from the chair and walked to the sink. He washed his hands as the dishes he had eaten from flowed through the air to finally end up in the sink. As Naruto turned to Kiba, giving him a little smile, his tears having slowed down but still not completely ceased, the dishes started to wash themselves in the sink that was now filled with water and plugged up, soap bubbles floating over the sink. Kiba looked a bit horrified at the scene going on behind Naruto and rose to stand up. He, once again, walked to his friend, and stared at the scene. When Naruto finally turned to see what was wrong with the brunet, his tears had stopped now, he realized that he hadn't stopped the spells, like he normally would whenever someone else was near him, when Kiba had come in the kitchen.  
"K-Kiba! I-I… It's… "He stuttered as he turned completely to the sink and caught everything that was moving, into his hands. He lowered everything into the sink and slowly turned back to Kiba. Kiba looked at the sink and then turned to Naruto, staring at him, amazed and terrified.  
"Naru, you really…" He said quietly and moved to the nearest chair, sitting down immediately, fearing that his legs might collapse otherwise. Naruto looked at him, hurt, and took a few steps closer to him, not daring to touch him or get too close.  
"K-Kiba, listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I should have unspelled them as soon as you came into the room…" Naruto said, as he laced his hands together, placing them near his heart, like in a prayer, and gazed at Kiba with a heart-broken face.

* * *

"What on earth happened here?" Uchiha Sasuke asked as he was walking down the stairs, still fastening his navy blue silk dressing gown on. He walked down the rest of the stairs and saw Hinata on the floor. Her knees bent, looking like she was actually lying there on her side but her lower arms were under her head, like she was on her stomach, her long, silky hair spread out at different angles so that none of her face could be seen.  
"Hinata-san, are you alright?" He asked as he saw the woman trying to get up from the floor. Hinata turned to him and smiled slightly.  
"Yes, of course Sasuke-san." She said sweetly as she was finally able to get up. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously and then looked around him.  
"That's weird, I'm almost positive that I heard Sakura's voice." He said offering his bent left arm to the woman, who graciously placed her right hand onto it. They walked silently out of the hall into the kitchen, where the cook was already laying them platefuls of delicious breakfast, as she had heard their voices. As they sat at the table they separated their arms and the cook placed their plates in front of them.  
"So, Sasuke-san, I heard from the children that you have hired a new nanny for them. They were quite exited about the fact too." Hinata said as she took a sip from the cup of green tea, which the cook had placed for her. Sasuke finished chewing the mouthful of pancakes that he had taken and swallowed, taking a swig from his own green tea.  
"Yes, indeed, they were all extremely ecstatic about him, as was I." He answered as he cut another piece of the pancake and guided it into his mouth. Hinata swallowed down her own mouthful and nodded.  
"I see. Oh did you say that the nanny was a man?" She then asked, her lavender eyes enlarging slightly at the new-found fact. Sasuke chuckled once and nodded.  
"Yes, indeed, I did say so." He said and took another swig of his tea.  
"Our nanny is a teenager boy, actually. He's going to look after the children during the summer holiday that he has from school." Sasuke looked at the calendar by his right side and smiled slightly.  
"Oh yes, he's going to be here today." and after checking the time he continued "Actually he should be here within two hours, when the children usually wake up. You might be able to meet him Hinata-san, if you stay a little longer." Hinata smiled and nodded in consent.

* * *

"Y-yeah… I guess you should have…" Naruto winced "…but… I don't think that you even knew that I had come in… Since you know, I didn't exactly ring the doorbell or even knock… and, well… You couldn't have even been prepared to have me visit you at this hour… since, you know, I don't wake up this early… ever." Kiba said, seeing the pained look on his friend's face lift a bit.  
"Y-you… Don't hate m-me..?" Naruto asked, a little hope getting into his voice as well as on his face. Kiba started at his question and looked at him terrified.  
"NO! God, no! I would never ever hate you Naru! I couldn't! I'm sorry if I led you to believe like that. Just know that I could never hate you, okay?" Kiba said as he went to give the shorter boy a protective hug. 'I love you too much to do that.'

* * *

"Okay then, I'm off!" Naruto proclaimed happily. They were standing outside of Naruto's house, Kiba was going back home and back to sleep and Naruto was leaving for the Uchiha estate, where he would be living for the whole summer holiday, as he was given a room in the mansion. Kiba looked at the blond boy and raised an eyebrow. Naruto was wearing a tight orange T-shirt and over it a bolero-styled, zip-up, black vest that had chains on the shoulders and on the chest on either side of the zipper, black pants that were really tight on the legs but slightly looser on his butt, there were two bands going cross on each of his thighs and they connected on the other thigh, making the onlooker think that he wouldn't be able to walk properly and would have to walk the penguin-walk, there were also some chains on the outer legs, and of course he had his neon-orange converses and his orange gentleman hat that had the naruto pin clipped on it. It seems that the boy had chosen to not to hide his feminine form today. But what was the thing that amused Kiba the most was that Naruto didn't have any luggage with him, well expect for his dark blue sports bag that had the white swirls on it, on his right shoulder. AND he had his orange umbrella in his left hand. Kiba chuckled.  
"N-naru, dude… You sure you can't take any more stuff with ya?" He asked, hardly holding his laughter in. Naruto cocked his head onto his left and glanced at his left hand and then over his right shoulder, grinning widely, he looked back at the brunet, who was wearing a light grey, vest-like hoodie, the hood pulled onto his head, light brown corduroy pants, which could be opened at the bottom of the legs up to the knees, with a zipper, he also had white sneakers that had red strikes at the sides.  
"Oh. Believe me. Kiba, I don't need anything else besides my sports bag and this little guy here." He said calmly, raising his umbrella and opening it with a loud flutter-like sound. Then he raised his left arm, which held the umbrella, over his head and smiled, slightly sadly.  
"Well then Kiba, you know where I work. You can come by anytime, at least to ask if you could accompany me…" He said at his friend, trailing off at the end, not knowing exactly, what he could say to the older boy.  
"Yeah. The Uchiha mansion, right?" Kiba asked still looking at Naruto wonderingly. 'What on earth is he going to do with that umbrella?' Naruto nodded at this.  
"Yep. That's the place. Kiba you are so supercalifragilisticexpialidocius to remember that." He said laughingly and blew Kiba a rasberry. Kiba was about to retort something when Naruto raised his arm a bit higher, standing on his toes now, and…  
"WHAT THE FUCK MAN??!!" …rose into the air.

* * *

Haruno Sakura got home after a couple of hours from shopping, she had originally planned to go to his favourite bed-partner's place to have a nice morning shag, but he hadn't been at home so she had went to spend some money to control her rage at the said bed-partner. When she got home, it was to a quiet house. She went to the living room and decided to have a nap on the couch.

* * *

Sasuke was upstairs with Hinata and the children, as he wanted to spend every possible moment that he could, with his children and nephew.  
"Kyyyaah!! Look, look, cousin Ippitsu! It's him!" Chidori yelled as she was pulling her cousin towards the window. Ippitsu followed her calmly and soon after everyone else was standing by the window too, including Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke's mouth opened but no voice came out, he didn't know the words. Finally he could utter a silent:  
"What in the name of…"

* * *

Naruto lowered himself back onto the ground, he folded up his umbrella and walked to the front door of the Uchiha mansion. He knocked on the door but the door was pushed open as he touched the wood.' It seems that someone left the door open…' He thought and walked in.

* * *

A horde of small footsteps could be heard running down the humongous stairs of the mansion, leading down stairs to the hall.  
"Mooom!!"  
"Welcome home mom!!!"  
"Moommyyy!!"

* * *

Haruno Sakura stirred awake as she heard rumbling and rioting coming from the stairs and hall. She sat up on the couch and stretched her limbs before getting up. 'Better check up what it is.'

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke looked amused as his children ran down the stairs to greet the strange boy that had already slightly changed their lives.

* * *

As she opened the door that led to the living room she could hear yelling. Happy yelling.  
"Mooom!!"  
"Welcome home mom!!!"  
"Moommyyy!!"  
All she thought was that her children had never been as happy as this to have her back home. She shrugged. 'Oh well, might as well humour them this time.' So she stepped into the hall… and there she saw it. Her children, whose names she couldn't quite remember, were hugging the same boy from yesterday, that blond, pretty-boy, that she, just yesterday, thought to be one of Itachi's child's friends. She then looked up the stairs some, and on the last step stood her Sasuke-kun, smiling. Hinata-san stood next to him, also smiling. As were all her children. And even Itachi's child was smiling as he walked to the slightly taller boy.  
"Welcome home auntie." The dark brown-haired boy greeted the blond. And then it hit her, like a ton of bricks, falling from the skies. HER children… had called THAT BOY… THEIR MOM!!

* * *

Soo.. yeeah.. don't ask.. O_O Welps then.. We'll see about the next update.. sometime.. if we do.. this time.. my life was just showing its ugly face so I had to escape from it somehow.. which somehow led me into writing this.. ^^" Soo.. yeeah.. Thanks for all the darlings that have reviewed and alerted or favourited.. It means a lot.. so thanks.. ^^" Welps then..

JA NA!! 3 ^^


	6. Chapter 6 Our lives are already starting

**NaNa**

Story written by: madidi

**Rating: M**, later on… I'm supposedly going to write some **steamy situations**, happening **between two men**…

**!!!SASUNARU!!!** .. if someone wanted to know..

**Summary:** **Uzumaki Naruto, 15, and Inuzuka Kiba, 17, are high school students and have been best friends since comprehensive school, having had both taken up the same hobby. Uchiha Sasuke, 27, is a successful businessman who owns many companies with his older brother Uchiha Itachi, 33. **Haruno Sakura, 25, is a pitiful woman who has been in love with Uchiha Sasuke since they were little children and is now stuck in his house having had his children, who she has absolutely no feelings for and only wishes to get together with a not so rich and loving man. Uchiha Deidara, 29, formerly known as Kumo Deidara, is a young artistic man that happened to be in the right place at the right time, when Uchiha Itachi, his present-day husband lost his wife-to-be and was left to take care of their shared child. Hyuga Neji, 28, is the best friend of Uchiha Sasuke and is in love with a high school student. Hyuga Hinata, 20, is the younger cousin of Hyuga Neji and often takes care of the Uchiha children since she loves children but has not yet found the right man to have babies with. Uchiha Ippitsu (=a few lines, stroke of pen), 12, is the son of Uchiha Itachi and Hiromu Kagaya (deceased at the age of 20, giving birth to Uchiha Ippitsu) (kagayaku = to shine, to glitter, to sparkle) and adopted son to Uchiha Deidara. Uchiha Shisui, 5, the first-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Shisui (deceased at the age of 15) the best friend and cousin to Uchiha Itachi, later turned to be his first love and even the first sexual attraction, after his death Uchiha Itachi met Hiromu Kagaya who tried to cheer him up when he was crying over his love's death, gave his name to Uchiha Sasuke's first son. Uchiha Chidori, 5, the twin sister of Uchiha Shisui, the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, gave her name to her father's most popular cloth-collection for women. Uchiha Sato, 1-year-and-9-months-old, the second-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, the younger brother to Uchiha Shisui and Chidori.

**The summer break is coming**and all the schools are free for almost three months. Uchiha Itachi and Deidara, recently married, are going on a honeymoon that had been delayed for business reasons, and leave their son to the care of the younger Uchiha brother. Oh the Uchiha children have caused trouble again? The nanny left again? Well then it's seems that the Uchiha estate needs a new nanny! Don't worry our own little Mary Poppins addict is here!

This is my version of **Mary Poppins (Disney, 1964)**, done with the help of the **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**characters. It may not be very similar to the actual movie… *hmm.. *

**Disclaimer:** Uhm… I really don't own them as you can see above… **Mary Poppins belongs to Disney**… And… uhmm… Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**(Hey! Who does he belong to exactly??!! ) A-aah… sorry I mean: Naruto belongs to Sasuke… and uuhm… Sasuke and everyone else belong to Masashi Kishimoto (psst… That means that Naruto also belongs to him…).

IF I really owned 'Naruto' as the series… I don't think that it would be, meant more for the male population than the women… since it's common-knowledge that **YAOI** (**YA**mete! **O**shiri ga **I**tai! = Stop! My butt hurts!) is more interesting in women's opinion… hmm… Why is that..?

* * *

**NaNa – Nanny Naruto – Namikaze Naruto  
Chapter 6. – ****Our lives are already starting to chance**

* * *

"EXACTLY WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Haruno Sakura was steaming with rage. How dare that boy come into her house and claim her children for himself like she even wasn't in the house to begin with, like she hadn't been the one to give birth to them.

Naruto snapped out of the shock that the children had given him by running to him and clutching onto him, at the screeching coming from his left.  
"Children, shouldn't you go greet your mother instead of your new nanny? I'm sure your mother has had a long and tiring day at work." Naruto said as he carefully separated all the kids from his form and turned them towards the pink-haired woman that was fuming in the doorway to the living room. He smiled lightly at the woman and bowed his head slightly downwards.

"Mrs. Uchiha I presume? My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I was selected to be your children's new nanny." He smiled politely. Sakura looked at him as if he had just sprouted out something about pigs and cows flying and the third double-u starting tomorrow, she was looking at him slightly angry, slightly amused but mostly astonished. Had this boy lost his mind? Didn't she look angry enough so that he should cover away into the nearest corner or something… And the boy… just SMILED.

"Well, It still is Miss Haruno, Haruno Sakura, but yes I am these children's mother AND Sasuke-kun's partner." She answered sneering. Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought about dumping the woman again. Sato looked at the pink-haired woman and then back at his mom.

* * *

"Mommyy, whoz sh zath wuoman?" He asked as he clutched Naruto's leg even tighter. At this Naruto let out a surprised gasp and Sasuke's eyes enlarged. Sakura looked panicked at her dear Sasuke-kun and smiled nervously at her youngest son. 'Dammit what was his name again? Oh, maybe I could call him dear… That should be enough to trick Sasuke-kun.'

"But dear, of course you know your own mommy, right?" She asked Sato as she kneeled before the boy and patted him on his head. Sato clutched Naruto's leg even tighter, if it was even possible, and started crying and sniffling as that weird pink woman touched him.

"Mooommyy" The little boy wailed and raised his arms towards Naruto, Naruto had no choice but to pick the child up in his arms, and as he placed the boy on his left hip, this quieted down immediately.

"Now, now, S-"  
"Sakura! Tell me, what is our younger son's name?" Uchiha Sasuke said anger seeping slightly through his calm voice and leveled expression, cutting whatever Naruto was going to say to the small boy. Naruto turned to look at him, Sasuke could see him in corner of his eye, but he focused on the woman who looked to be ready to run upstairs into her own room and hide under her bed, well technically their bed, but Sasuke didn't want to think about that right now.

* * *

"Wh –What do y –you mean, Sasuke-kun?" the woman, dressed in her pink clothes, asked, smiling in fright. Sasuke lowered his eyebrows in an angle that clearly told that he was angry and serious, he was not to be played with. Even though the quirk in the man's eyebrows was only slight, Haruno Sakura knew that Sasuke-kun wasn't going to be happy if she said a wrong name or no name at all. Naruto turned to look at the woman and Sakura felt the worry, sadness and confusion in the teen's eyes, although she didn't see it.

"What is going on here?" Naruto asked silently, he felt tears gathering in his eyes. Oh great the day was bad enough for him already, why did something bad have to happen here too?

"Mommy nu kriesh." Naruto felt a little hand on his left cheek and looked down at the child, still in his arms and on his hip. As he finally realized what the child had said, he couldn't hold his tears anymore and broke into silent whimpering crying. He could sense everyone turning to look at him and cursed himself for not being able to quit crying, it was always this single day in every year. But why did it have to be today?

"I –I am ter –ribly sorry." He muttered and raised his right hand to cover his eyes and blushing cheeks. His shoulders shook as he felt the need to, for once, cry loudly like Sato had just did.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the boy, who was clearly in some kind of pain, internal pain, and couldn't help but to descend the final step into the hall, as he had been frozen on his spot on the final step in the staircase. He couldn't take seeing the boy cry and felt the need to cry himself too. He watched as his youngest son hugged the blond teen as best as he could with his small and short arms, and before he knew it, he was already taking the angel-boy, known as Naruto, into his own arms, and hugging this protectively.

"Shh. It's okay, you can cry." He whispered into the younger male's ear. He looked over his shoulder at Hinata and it was like he had sent the purple-haired woman a telepathic message, as the said woman moved down the stairs and took the youngest child out of Naruto's arms, which Naruto let her do quite easily, but still she could feel that he had held the child well enough to not let this fall off. Then she led all the other kids away, into the kitchen, as they followed her. Sasuke looked at the pin-dressed woman who was now looking at the two of them, him and the teen in his arms, unbelievingly and still having an ugly grimace on her once so very beautiful face.

"Sakura, leave." And Haruno Sakura walked slowly and dazedly out of the hall, up the stairs and into her room, their room, her and Sasuke-kun's room, her Sasuke-kun's, who was now hugging some blond pretty boy, who was barely a stranger to all of them, downstairs. 'This can't be happening. It can not happen. I will not let it happen. Not to me.'

* * *

Sasuke led the boy through the living room, onto the terrace, by the side door. He sat down on the stairs and checked that the boy was comfortable in his arms and not sitting in some weird twisted position, as he placed the boy's legs over his own knees, tying this' arms around his own neck. He hugged Naruto tightly but still gently and just held him, whispering that the boy was allowed to cry, how ever loud he wanted.

Naruto started hiccupping and his crying got slightly louder. He knew that he was in the arms of a complete stranger, but he couldn't help but to feel save and warm. Besides he should be able to trust this family, there was no other way for them to have a friendly atmosphere working together, that is why he let them all see his powers when arrived today. Well of course it was also slightly because he was feeling so out of it. 'He died today, six years ago.' This thought got Naruto crying even harder and now he was already crying quite loud.

"Just like that, it's okay to cry." Sasuke whispered into he teen's ear and he felt the boy start a bit. Naruto took his arms away from the man's neck and sat up so that his back was straight but his legs were still thrown over the older male's legs. He looked up at the man and hugged himself, tying his own arms around his torso. Naruto looked at his legs and blushed lightly, as he turned to sit forward, he slid his legs down from the other male's lap.

"No." He whispered silently as he turned his face away from the man's and up towards the sky. He smiled sadly and hurt.

"It's not good to cry." He said. Sasuke wasn't sure if the boy said it to himself or to him, but he decided to convince the boy to believe that crying was okay. He raised his arm up and placed it around the blond's shoulders as he tucked this closer to himself.

"You're wrong. It's okay to cry. My mother told me so when I was still a small kid. It's even natural and healthy, well, at least much healthier than holding it all in." He said as he smiled slightly at the boy. Naruto looked at the man and looked to be quite surprised and even relieved. Sasuke's smile got wider at seeing the boy becoming a bit happier, as he saw the light smile forming on his lips, his perfect pink and plump lips. Sasuke found himself to be unable to look away from the boy's face and leaned his head a little closer to him.

* * *

Naruto felt the man's breath on his own lips and glanced quickly at the bluish-black-haired man's lips, they were quite small, but still beautiful, they looked quite dry and they didn't have much colour in then, quite like the man's skin tone was, pale, ivory, then he realized how intently he was looking at them and how close they must be for him to be able to look at them and notice every one of those traits, and looked back at the man's eyes, his dark, dark bluish-grey eyes, one word, beautiful .

* * *

Sasuke noticed the boy checking out his facial features, and he couldn't help himself doing the exact same to the blond's own features. Blond, can he even be called blond? His hair was golden yellow with stripes of silvery white as well. The boy's eyes, they were so blue. They looked to be the blue that you see in that spot in the horizon where the sky meets the sea, and then there was some platinum-blue and moonlight blue as well, in the mix. They were like the surface of a placid river, but still they reminded him of a whirlpool, with all the emotions running in them. The only way to describe those eyes, was to say that they were beautiful. They were like blue crystals, they were an ethereal sight.

And those light pink cheeks, it seemed that the boy had a natural pink hue to them, how cute. But what were those lines on his cheeks? The looked like tattoos when you were looking from further away, but now that Sasuke was so close to the boy, he could see the bumps, a sign that they were actually scars. 'I've never seen black scars before. Although, now that I'm looking at them from so close, I can see that they are actually dark, dark red, almost black though.'

As Sasuke moved on to look at the boy's cute plump lips, he couldn't help raising his arm and sliding his hand through the long lock of golden, silky hair that fell over the boy's right shoulder. 'God. It's so soft and silky, like water.' This boy seemed to be made of water, he was clear and still so unstable and Sasuke was having trouble in deciding if this boy was actually a son of the sun or the god of water's. 'Jeez. I'm sounding so cliché right now that it hurts.'

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but to tremble as the man held his hair so carefully, and he licked his lips quickly, unconsciously, as he sensed the man getting even closer to his face.

Seeing the boy lick his lips, was the last drop for Sasuke and he captured the same lips gently with his owns. As their lips met lightly, they both knew that they had found something important that had been missing from their lives for too long. They felt strong tugs in their chests.

* * *

Hmm.. It's kind of short.. ..? But, but.. It's already 4:46.. no 4:47.. just changed.. in here.. Soo.. I really gotta get to bed now.. O_O Maybe I'll write more tomorrow.. Who knows.. ^^" Uhm yeah.. Welps. Then let's see when the next chapter will be up.. :DD But yeeah.. (((4:50 Am.. O_O))) (((4:55 Am.. I still might be able to go to bed before it reaches 5.. xDDD)))

JA NA!! 3 ^^


	7. Chapter 7 And so it begins

**NaNa**

Story written by: madidi

**Rating: M**, later on… I'm supposedly going to write some **steamy situations**, happening **between two men**…

**!!!SASUNARU!!!** .. if someone wanted to know..

**Summary:** **Uzumaki Naruto, 15, and Inuzuka Kiba, 17, are high school students and have been best friends since comprehensive school, having had both taken up the same hobby. Uchiha Sasuke, 27, is a successful businessman who owns many companies with his older brother Uchiha Itachi, 33. **Haruno Sakura, 25, is a pitiful woman who has been in love with Uchiha Sasuke since they were little children and is now stuck in his house having had his children, who she has absolutely no feelings for and only wishes to get together with a not so rich and loving man. Uchiha Deidara, 29, formerly known as Kumo Deidara, is a young artistic man that happened to be in the right place at the right time, when Uchiha Itachi, his present-day husband lost his wife-to-be and was left to take care of their shared child. Hyuga Neji, 28, is the best friend of Uchiha Sasuke and is in love with a high school student. Hyuga Hinata, 20, is the younger cousin of Hyuga Neji and often takes care of the Uchiha children since she loves children but has not yet found the right man to have babies with. Uchiha Ippitsu (=a few lines, stroke of pen), 12, is the son of Uchiha Itachi and Hiromu Kagaya (deceased at the age of 20, giving birth to Uchiha Ippitsu) (kagayaku = to shine, to glitter, to sparkle) and adopted son to Uchiha Deidara. Uchiha Shisui, 5, the first-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Shisui (deceased at the age of 15) the best friend and cousin to Uchiha Itachi, later turned to be his first love and even the first sexual attraction, after his death Uchiha Itachi met Hiromu Kagaya who tried to cheer him up when he was crying over his love's death, gave his name to Uchiha Sasuke's first son. Uchiha Chidori, 5, the twin sister of Uchiha Shisui, the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, gave her name to her father's most popular cloth-collection for women. Uchiha Sato, 1-year-and-9-months-old, the second-born son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, the younger brother to Uchiha Shisui and Chidori.

**The summer break is coming**and all the schools are free for almost three months. Uchiha Itachi and Deidara, recently married, are going on a honeymoon that had been delayed for business reasons, and leave their son to the care of the younger Uchiha brother. Oh the Uchiha children have caused trouble again? The nanny left again? Well then it's seems that the Uchiha estate needs a new nanny! Don't worry our own little Mary Poppins addict is here!

This is my version of **Mary Poppins (Disney, 1964)**, done with the help of the **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**characters. It may not be very similar to the actual movie… *hmm.. *

**Disclaimer:** Uhm… I really don't own them as you can see above… **Mary Poppins belongs to Disney**… And… uhmm… Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**(Hey! Who does he belong to exactly??!! ) A-aah… sorry I mean: Naruto belongs to Sasuke… and uuhm… Sasuke and everyone else belong to Masashi Kishimoto (psst… That means that Naruto also belongs to him…).

IF I really owned 'Naruto' as the series… I don't think that it would be, meant more for the male population than the women… since it's common-knowledge that **YAOI** (**YA**mete! **O**shiri ga **I**tai! = Stop! My butt hurts!) is more interesting in women's opinion… hmm… Why is that..?

* * *

**NaNa – Nanny Naruto – Namikaze Naruto  
Chapter 7. – ****And so it begins**

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but to whimper, as the older male pressed his lips a little harder onto his, he couldn't stop the few tears from escaping his eyes and sliding down his cheeks and leaving moist, salty stripes in their wake. The feelings that were running through him were so strong that he felt like he was reborn and at the same time he felt like dying.

_Listen up Naru. Some day you will find a person who makes you feel so safe and alive that you don't know what to do. That's how I felt with your daddy._

At the gentle woman's voice in his head, Naruto snapped out of the spell that had fallen upon them, and he pushed away from the man, panting. He wasn't sure if he panted from pain or pleasure. 'Wh –what was that voice?'

Sasuke looked at the blond boy, who so suddenly decided to part their lips. 'Did he not feel the same as I did? It was simply amazing! What was that?' The boy's face was really red and he reminded Sasuke of a boiled crab, was he steaming even?

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked and was surprised when he heard the rashness in his own voice. 'Wouh. That surely was something different, that kiss.'

Naruto averted his gaze to the door that lead them back inside and shook his head slightly. He couldn't help but to feel that something was missing when he had no kind of contact with the male next to him, so before he could stop himself, he had reached his hand towards him and placed the said hand on the male's thigh.

"N –" Naruto was about to answer the man that everything was okay, that he just had to breath before they could continue, but he cut himself abruptly. Was it really nothing? Was it not wrong for them to kiss? This man, whom he had just met yesterday, this man who was living with a girlfriend and three common children, was it really okay for them to kiss? No! It was completely wrong!

Naruto shook his head even more and stood up from his position on the stairs. He turned towards the door and took slow steps. He stopped at the door as he opened it and looked over his left shoulder at the male behind him, still sitting on the stairs and looking petrified.

"I'll go check on the children." Naruto said, smiling politely, having collected himself during the walk to the door. And then he was gone from Sasuke's sight, as the door closed.

* * *

Haruno Sakura sat at the kitchen table, not being aware of the people around her, she was thinking about the new nanny. It was kind of a good thing too. The kids called the boy their mother. She would have even less to do with the children. And Sasuke-kun would be able concentrate on her because he didn't have to take care of the children and waste his time to look after them, as they would be with their new 'mommy'. Sakura smirked evilly and chuckled lightly. This was perfect.

* * *

Hyuga Hinata looked at the woman, who was sitting with the kids at the table, as she was starting to make something for them all to eat. The woman was going mad, of that she was sure. 'Well I'm not that surprised, Sasuke-san hasn't ever shown as much affection to anyone as he did to the boy. Even the most beautiful woman would feel threatened. And the matter is not made any smaller, when the boy is as beautiful as Naruto-kun is.' Hinata shook her head sadly at the pathetic woman's mad chuckle. 'I just hope that she would already realize that Sasuke-san isn't going to propose to her, nor does he love her anymore, if he ever even has loved her. I hope that she will soon realize that she will never be happy here.'

* * *

Sasuke looked at the door that the boy had closed after him. 'Oh my dear Naru, This is not even near over. After all, my sweet little kitsune, it's not such a trivial thing to make an Uchiha fall in love with oneself, that you could just simply walk away, without saying anything.' Sasuke got up off the stairs and walked inside. As he stepped into the hall, he noticed the dark blue bag and the orange umbrella near the door. 'What? Does he really think that he can manage the whole summer with only that bag?' Sasuke smirked and saw that the boy had left his shoes beside the wardrobe in the hall after coming inside for the second time. 'Hn. I guess it's not a bad habit.' Sasuke thought and decided to take his own shoes off as well, after he placed them beside the boy's shoes, he started to walk towards the kitchen, where he heard all kind of noise coming from.

* * *

As Sasuke entered the kitchen, he saw everyone talking at the kitchen table, well everyone but the newest addition to the family.

"Where is Naruto?" He asked and surprised everyone in the kitchen, since he had come in without shoes, he was really silent. Hinata smiled at him and nodded her head behind herself. 'Oh. Now that she pointed it out, there is some noise coming from behind the bar counter.' He couldn't really see what was happening behind the counter as it was made so that there was only a window-like hole, which could be closed with small wooden doors, and yes, they were closed. He rounded the table and glanced at the door that lead to the other side of the counter, and he saw that it too was closed. 'Hn. What the hell?'

As he was about to open the door, he heard his daughter remark at him  
"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." Chidori said looking a bit terrified. Sasuke of course took this the wrong way and was ready to burst into the room to stop the boy from ruining their kitchen, when the door opened and that same boy came out of the kitchen carrying eating utensils and glasses for them all.

"Ah. Mister Uchiha, here, take these to the table, please." Naruto said as he handed the dishes to the surprised looking, older male. The blond smiled politely at the man, and pushed him towards the table, as soon as he was sure that the dishes were safely in his hands. He came out of the cookery side again, now carrying a big jug of milk.

"Well hurry up. Spit spot!" Naruto laughed as he pushed the raven-haired man, who seemed frozen, forward, and placed the jug of milk on the table before moving towards the cookery side again. As Sasuke finally stood by the table and started to lay the dishes on the said table, he had a quick glance of the boy, as this returned to the kitchen's cookery side. Yes, the boy was wearing a pink, frilly apron, which actually looked quite comical, what's with the boy wearing chained and banded black, tight pants and all… But still it looked kind of cute. Sasuke smirked as he finished laying the table.

"Well then, is everyone ready to eat?" Naruto asked as he stepped onto the other side of the kitchen, carrying a big tray. Sasuke couldn't help but to notice that the boy was still wearing the apron.

"Okkay! Here you go! I made you guys some nice bento!" Naruto said happily as he placed the tray onto the table and started to hand out plates full of slices of ham and cheese, cubes of cucumber and carrot, canned corn, lettuce and what not.

"Here you go Ch-" Naruto cut himself off before he could say the whole name of the child, as he thought that Sasuke would not appreciate him giving any hints to the pink-haired woman. He glanced at the man and Sasuke smiled sadly at him and shook his head almost unnoticeably. Naruto nodded his own head and turned back to the little girl, who was looking at him expectantly. Naruto grinned at the girl and placed the plate in his hand, in front of the girl on the table.

"Here you go sweetheart, bento à la Naru!" He exclaimed cheerfully and the girl looked amazed at the plate, where there was a Snow White's head, made of food of course, in the middle of every kind of food placed artistically and carefully. The girl grinned and by doing so, got everyone else to look at the plate as well. Everyone's eyes enlarged at the sight. Was that even food?

"And here for the daddy Uchiha!" Naruto placed the last plate on the table and sat down with his own plateful of food already laid in front of him. At this, everyone snapped out of the weird trance that they had been in and looked at their own plates, when they realized that they were there. It seemed that Naruto had chosen to do Disney's characters for everyone, well expect for himself… On Chidori's plate was the Snow White that they had all been staring at, on Shisui's plate was Mickey Mouse, on Ippitsu's plate there was a baby Goofy, on Hinata's plate was Jasmin, the princess from Aladdin, on Sakura's there was a Sleeping Beauty, Sato's plate had Pluto and Sasuke had Black Pete. Sasuke chuckled and smirked at Naruto, who was looking at his own plate, trying to hold his grin, still he could feel the older male's gaze and he had to glance at him quickly, giving him a small smile.

"So then, eat, eat." Naruto said as he took his own chopsticks into his right hand.  
"Ne, ne. Mommyy? Whaz dhad?" Sato asked as he pointed at his mommy's plate that had, instead of any character's head, a flower-like white thing with a red swirl in the middle. Naruto was way too happy to care that the child had called him his 'mommy' again, yes making any kind of food always cheered him up, even if it was something quickly made, like bento, so he just simply grinned and patted the boy on his head as he loudly exclaimed  
"That my dear, is NARUTO!" The human Naruto blushed as he realized what he had just done and averted his gaze to his plate.  
"Well… Something that… Looks like naruto… Anyways…" He muttered as he picked on his food. The small boy giggled as he picked his own smaller chopsticks into his hand clumsily. His feeding chair was placed right beside his mommy's chair so he reached for his mommy's head and patted this on his blond mane, just like he had done to him.  
"Mommy izh shoo cjute!" The littlest said giggling and everyone else smiled.

Naruto was blushing like a virgin… Well actually he was a virgin… God! If that was the reason for his constant blushing, then he should just get rid of it! Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was eating his dish of bento, looking quite content, but then he happened to look up from his plate and caught Naruto's eyes with his owns. Naruto looked at the older male for some time and then realized what he was doing and quickly bowed his head down, to look at his own plate, as he started to eat his food again. 'Oh. My. God. Why did I look at him when I was thinking about losing my virginity?!' And once again Naruto was looking like a boiled crab.

Sasuke looked at the blond boy, who was sitting opposite of him and at seeing the blush reaching up to the boy's ears, he smirked. 'Hn. This should become interesting.'

* * *

Welps. That's it for now.. Okay.. So I wasn't too pleased with my chapter six.. I thought it was too short.. (OMG! I just realized that this one is even SHORTER!! O_O) Although I later realized that it wasn't much shorter than any of my other chapters soo.. But yeah.. I wrote this.. so no way am I like deleting it or something.. O_O" Soo.. Here it ish.. :DD Welps. Then.. (((2:04 Am.. :PP))) (((2:24 Am)))

Ja na! 3 ^^"


End file.
